Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-lethal weapons, and more particularly to non-lethal cargo projectiles.
Related Art
In today's combat environment, soldiers are increasingly fighting in urban environments where enemy combatants may be mixed in within a civilian population. Non-lethal weapons are an effective tool where traditional munitions may not be used. In particular, non-lethal weapons allow for the suppression of targets and the ability to return fire in situations where the use of high explosives (HE) or other lethal force is not allowed.
Indirect fire, such as mortar fire, is an effective way to deploy non-lethal weapons to an area. However, there are downsides to such an approach when using conventional cargo carrier mortars. The body which houses the non-lethal ordinance, as well as the tail section if the indirect fire vehicle is a mortar, can cause serious damage in itself when descending to the ground after deployment.
To reduce the likelihood of damage from deployed shells, attempts have been made in the past to decelerate the shell. However, such attempts have been ineffective, compromised payload or were incompatible with present military standards.
Accordingly, there is a need for an indirect fire munition that provides today's warfighter the capability to return fire under restrictive rules of engagement (ROE) while minimizing civilian casualties and limiting collateral damage.